


[fgo/秦荆]蝴蝶

by sususky



Series: Typemoon - long time in young [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky
Summary: 今天写完psy和cfl后随手摸的鱼。大概讲的是性转荆轲和政哥的故事。涉及奇幻的魔术设定，想用这个梗写个万字，数了数真的可以万字搞定但是我懒（。）性转荆哥太TM帅了，具体可以看我的推荐，里面有一个太太转载的性转荆轲和正常荆轲，我的妈太可爱了呜呜呜。旧文存档，xzf，wcnm
Relationships: Jing Ke | Assassin/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Series: Typemoon - long time in young [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768906
Kudos: 1





	[fgo/秦荆]蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> \-----真的是随笔-----不感兴趣别看了-----

荆轲站在山崖上远眺，远处吹来的风吹拂着他的额发，他的衣袖。他就站在这一片天地苍茫中，阖上双目，张开双臂，放声歌唱——。

他的歌声逆着风，迎着远处飞来的鸟儿，传到这天地，这岁月间——。

彼时，嬴政坐在他的宫殿中，闭上眼，倾听、感受万里之外传来的，只有二人懂得的，无名的歌谣——。

那是遥远的历史，也是昨天的故事。

不知什么时候，荆轲陷入了奇怪的梦境。

就如同庄周梦蝶，荆轲有些分不清究竟是梦境为真或假，梦中的一切在初醒时分记得清清楚楚，然而不出一个时辰便会被忘得干干净净，时间久了，脑中只剩一些真真假假的画面，在不经意间划过荆轲的脑海。

荆轲对此只是努力摇摇头，试图记住这些一闪而过，然而经常抓不住它们的尾巴，只记得梦中人点的的蛾眉很是仙气；时间久了，荆轲也不会去刻意追逐，只是默默的读书练剑，等待瞬间的邂逅和梦中的长情。

有一人在梦境深处，等待他一起饮酒畅谈话人声。

年轻的嬴政喝了一口酒，坐在案几批注各地的上书。这一年，他依旧没找到他想找的那个人。

梦中人自打一开始就告诉过他，不要妄想找到一个[不正确]的人。

也是很奇怪的，嬴政记不得那个人的容貌，也想不起他的声音，只余一个朦胧的人影，嬴政曾用文字记录下他的容貌：“细细的眉，细长的吊眼，坚挺的鼻，棱角分明的脸”，却寻不出一个相似的人。这几年，也难以见着了，嬴政联想着近几年的奇遇，觉得自己可能遇见了一位仙人。

只和自己有缘，只属于自己的仙人。

最后一道音符滑出了口腔，歌声顺着风散落在此处的各个角落，随着歌声的消散，他缓缓地张开眼，冥冥之感也跟随着消失。荆轲深深地吸了一口气，沉默的看着天地间飞舞着的气流，手已经扶上腰间的剑。

在一霎那间，剑光飞起，划破了那道迎面而吹的风。

嬴政也睁开了眼。

忘记一个人最先忘记他的声音。然而即使忘记了，嬴政每一次听到他的仙人的歌声时，他总会认出的。

他的仙人在他的脑海里里唱了一曲只有二人知晓的歌谣。

“嗯……”嬴政起身，走到了宫殿外，挥手示意四周的宫人退下。

他抬头遥望，不多时，两道本该为一体的风轻柔的吹来，带着森冷的剑意，吹进了嬴政的宫殿里。

**Author's Note:**

> \----性转荆哥真帅啊----


End file.
